Lacrosse stick heads typically include a socket for receiving a stick shaft, a base region adjacent to the socket, and a pair of sidewalls extending from the base region that terminate in a scoop. The sidewalls in many lacrosse heads include an upper rail and a lower rail. Some lacrosse heads, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,294, which is incorporated herein by reference, include a flexible cartridge or joint positioned between the socket and the base for providing increased or variable flexibility to the lacrosse head.